fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood of the Eagle and Lion (Azure Moon)/Script
Azure Moon Great Tree Moon Blood of the Eagle and Lion Opening Naration Now in control of the Great Bridge of Myyrdin, the Kingdom army begins to invade Imperial territory. In response, the Imperial army garrisons soliders at Fort Merceus. Event: Field of Destiny Exploration Event: Battlefield Narration The Kingdom army departs from the Great Bridge of Myrddian and marches south toward Enbarr, the Imperial Capital. Meanwhile, the Alliance army follows from behind to invade Imperial territory, and the Empire has dispatched forces from Fort Merceus to intercept them. The curtain is rising on a conflict between the three armies, which will come to be known as the Battle at Gronder, held on the same plains that witnessed the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Movie: Rematch (Just like in the mock battle five years ago, an eagle flies overhead and lets out a cry. However, the music is much more dramatic this time when the Imperial soldiers step forth. The masked mages charge up fireballs and launch them towards the Kingdom and Alliance armies. Soldiers from both armies are hit and yell in pain from the impact of the fireballs. Amidst the flames, Dimitri is shown with his Relic on his shoulder, unfazed by the attack. He points his Relic at the opposing armies and glares at them as he speaks.) * Dimitri: Know that I will tear your heads from your shoulders. The dead must have their tribute. (On the Alliance side, Claude steps forth and groans at the sight of the flames and his soldiers who had fallen.) * Claude: As big class reunions go...this one's gotta be the worst in history. (Having made the first move, Edelgard steps forward and gives a brief speech to the opposing armies. She looks down in regret as she finishes her second sentence.) * Edelgard: Years ago, we fought here as classmates. But not today. (Her soldiers draw their swords and bows. Byleth whips out the Sublime Creator Sword. Dimitri looks up and prepares to give his army the order to move out.) * Dimitri: Kill every last one of them! (He brandishes his Relic and charges onward, with his soldiers following him. Claude gives the signal for his army to move, and he lets out a war cry as he charges forward, with his Relic at the ready. Edelgard looks up, ready to meet the opposing armies' advances.) * Edelgard: And so we fight on. (The camera zooms out, and her soldiers charge forth. A faraway view of Gronder Field is shown, with flames from each of the three armies, and the soldiers can be seen moving towards the center. The scene fades out and the track Between Heaven and Earth plays, a significantly more intense remix of Blue Skies and a Battle.) Before Battle * Dimitri: You have finally appeared Edelgard. Now you are mine. * Claude: The Kingdom army dosen't look interested in joining forces. Let's take a moment and see how this Unfolds... * Edelgard: It would not be advantageous to take on both at once. We must stop the Kingdom and the Alliance from joining forces. I will create such chaotic warfare that will not be able to tell who is friend and who is foe. Battle: To War at Gronder Enemy turn 1 * Edelgard: Mounted units. Advance! Imperial mounted units start moving. When your units reach the central hill * Petra: The center is in danger of being taken. We must be running to protect it! (If Petra was not recruited) * Imperial General: '''There are enemies in the central area... We need to head there immediately to protect it! (If Petra was recruited) Start of Enemy Turn after your units reach the central hill * '''Claude: '''Hmph. The Empire and Kingdom are mixed up in this battle. It's a struggle to target the right one. Such are the rules of Melee. We'll just have to crush anyone who isn't an ally! Start of enemy turn if you attack the Alliance army first * '''Claude: They wanna crush us before the Imperial Army? Then we'll show them what we'll made of! 2 Snipers and Leonie/Paladin Alliance General appear in the east * Leonie: Great! I may not have a Crest, but i'll give it my all. (If Leonie was not recruited) 2 Pegasus Knights and Hilda/Warrior Alliance General appears in the north * Hilda: I'm not going to hold back. I can't let down my dear old Claude. (If Hilda was not recruited) Lysithea (Vs Anyone) * Lysithea: Don't expect me to go easy on you. Because I won't. Defeated * Lysithea: I thought i'd be able to live...just a little bit longer than...this. * Claude: Lysithea... She burned too brightly, and faded too fast... (If Claude was not defeated) Ignatz (Vs Anyone) * Ignatz: I am helping Claude build the future of Fódlan! Defeated * Ignatz: It's over for me. I did my best * Claude: I'm sorry, Ignatz... I wasn't able to save you... (If Claude was not defeated) Leonie (Vs Anyone) * Leonie: I can't hold back just because i know you. Sorry, but that's war. Defeated * Leonie: S-so this is it. I did what i could, Captain Jeralt... * Claude: Leonie fell? Did i underestimate the enemy? (If Claude was not defeated) Raphael (Vs Anyone) * Raphael: There's no way you're gonna beat me! You're better off turning tail and running away! (Vs Byleth) * Raphael: Wow, it's sure been a while! You're a tough opponent, Professor! Defeated * Raphael: Claude... Take care of my little sis...and the Alliance... * Claude: Raphael! Don't worry, I promise to look after your sister... (If Claude was not defeated) Hilda (vs Anyone) * Hilda: You didn't forget about me, did you? Maybe you should just let me go. (Defeated) * Hilda: I have to get out of here! I'll die if i don't. * Claude: Hilda, you've done well. Leave the rest to me. (If Claude was not defeated) Claude Vs Anyone * Claude: So sad that our reunion should take place on the battlefield. Vs Byleth * Claude: So, you're actually alive, Teach! It's a shame you aren't on our side. Anyway, isn't the Empire your enemy? Us fighting seems like a waste... Vs. Dimitri * Claude: '''Calm down, Dimitri! What does it achieve, us killing each other here? * '''Dimitri: Move, Claude. I have no time to exchange words with you. * Claude: It doesn't matter what I'm saying, does it? You aren't even listening. But I'm not gonna budge. Defeated * Claude: Arrgh... I thought we had a chance, but there was no way to predict the movements of the Kingdom army. I can't afford to die here. I have to retreat. Bernadetta Vs. Anyone * Bernadetta: Stay back! Stay back or I'll shoot. Vs.Byleth * Bernadetta: '''Professor? Is that you? You're with the enemy. That means I... I'll have to kill you. When defeated * '''Bernadetta: Wish I could've at least died at home... not in the big, stupid field... * Edelgard: Bernadetta, thank you. I'll make sure your life was not lost in vain. (If Edelgard was not defeated) Petra Vs. anyone * Petra: '''For Adrestia and for Brigid... I will be defeating all of you! When defeated * '''Petra: I can't be fighting anymore... I must be retreating now... * Edelgard: Don't worry. You must live on to lead your people. Those fools who went up the hill will pay with their lives... in the crimson flames! (Wooden central hill platform becomes filled with flames) Hubert Vs. anyone * Hubert: '''You're interfering with the plan. Looks like I'll just have to get rid of you. When defeated * '''Hubert: Fighting on will endanger my life. Your Majesty, I must withdraw. * Edelgard: No need to worry. We still have some troops left. So long as I stand, we won't give up. Edelgard Vs. anyone * Edelgard: I will destroy both the Kingdom and the Alliance. Now, with one fell swoop! Vs.Byleth * Edelgard: I knew when next we met one of our paths would have to come to an end. Your journey ends here, Professor. Forever... (Vs.Dimitri) * Dimitri: Stab your chest, break your neck, smash your head... I will allow you to choose your own death. * Edelgard: I'm not interested in methods of dying. All that matters is when death takes place, not how. * Edelgard: And I have no intention of dying today. * Dimitri: I'm sure all of the people you've slaughtered so far thought the same! Defeated * Edelgard: I lost?! Just as expected, you aren't making my path an easy one. I must retreat for now. We'll meet again on the battlefield. After Battle * Dimitri: So you think you can escape, Edelgard? (Rodrigue appears on the field) * Rodrigue: Your Highness! You're alive! We have to retreat to the Great Bridge of Myrddin... * Dimitri: That Woman...we failed to capture her. I'll keep pursuing. The rest of you, keep fighting! * Rodrigue: I'm so sorry...but we can't do that. I understand how you feel, but the Imperial army is closing in! * Dimitri: I'll kill all of them! No matter how many hundreds or thousands of them they are! (Fleche appears from the left armed with a sword) * Fleche: ... * Rodrigue: You... What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous! Fall back, now! * Fleche: Heh. (Fleche rushes to Dimitri attacking him) * Rodrigue: Your Highness! * Dimitri: You...are... Event: Revenge * Fleche: Have I caught you off guard, your highness? Aww, does it hurt? I bet it hurts reaaaal bad, doesn't it? But it's nothing compared to what my brother felt! You will never be forgiven, you know. I will never forgive you! * Dimitri: You... You must be... * Fleche: You filthy monster! It's time to DIIIIE! * Rodrigue: Dimitri! * Rodrigue: Gah... P-Professor... Do it now! * Fleche: Agahhhh! B-Brother... Help... me... * Dimitri: Rodrigue! * Rodrigue: Your highness... Are you safe? Please tell me... it wasn't in vain... * Dimitri: This punishment... it was mine to bear. * Rodrigue: There are no sins or punishments... on the battlefield... * Dimitri: NO! Don't die... Please, don't die! Father, Stepmother, Glenn... They all died and left me behind. Rodrigue... Are you to join the ghosts who shadow my every move? This is my fault... I... I'm the one who killed you, as surely as though I had wielded the blade! * Rodrigue: Heh. Your highness. You have one thing... terribly wrong. None of them... none of us... died for you. I'm dying for what I believe in... just as they did. Your life is your own. It belongs to no other, living or dead. Live for what you believe in. Dimitri... My boy... You really do look just like his majesty... * Rodrigue: What are you saying, Lambert?! * Lambert: I am heading to Duscur. And before you start, nothing you could say would change my mind. You worry too much, my friend. So far relations with Duscur have been going smoothly, wouldn't you say? You of all people should appreciate how critical these negotiations are. * Rodrigue: Of course I do, but... for the king himself to make the journey... You must admit that it's dangerous. And His Highness is still so young. If the worst should happen... * Lambert: Even if the worst should happen, he would be OK. He's a smart boy, Rodrigue. Even if he should lose his father, I have no doubt that he will grow to be a good and respectable man. * Rodrigue: Lambert... * Lambert: However... If he ever starts down the wrong path and I am not here to set him straight, I am trusting you to do so in my stead, old friend. Promise me. * Rodrigue: Lambert... My promise... I... Event: A Reason to Live * Dimitri: What do you want? * Byleth: * Dimitri: It doesn't concern you. * Byleth: * Dimitri: Get out of my way. Now. * Byleth: * Dimitri: ... * Byleth: * Dimitri: Silence. You have no idea what you're talking about. Death is the end. No matter how much lingering regret a person has, after death, they are powerless. They cannot even wish for revenge, much less seek it out. Hatred. Regret. Those burdens fall on the shoulders of those who are left behind. And so I must continue down this path! I already told you as much! It is far too late to stop. * Byleth: * Dimitri: Do not waste your breath with some nonsense about how I should move on with my life for their sake. That is merely the logic of the living. It's meaningless. Those who died with lingering regret... They will not loose their hold on me so easily. But you seem to have all the answers... So tell me, professor. Please, tell me... How do I silence their desperate pleas? How do I... How do I save them? Ever since that day nine years ago... I have lived only to avenge the fallen. Even my time at the officer's Academy was all so that I could secure my revenge and clear away the regret of the dead. It was the only thing that kept me alive... My only reason to keep moving forward... * Byleth: * Dimitri: Hmph. * Dimitri: But then who... or what... should I live for? * Byleth: Live for what you believe in. * Dimitri: What I believe in... Rodrigue said the same thing. But is it possible... I am a murderous monster. My hands are stained red. Could one such as I truly hope for such a life? As the sole survivor of that day, do I... Do I have the right to live for myself? * Dimitri: ... Your hands are so warm... Have they always been? Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts